The Whirl Islands: Who will survive?
by AniMouse
Summary: Selena Goodlaw, the 12 year old reporter for PKMN network's newest TV show, tells this exciting tale of the perils in the Whirl Islands...as she beats up Gary and constantly gets mad because she's not getting paid!
1. Default Chapter

Here we go, my *FIRST* Crossover.  Hope it is funny, Characters are not mine, don't sue!   
  
He we are in The whirl Islands, 11 contestants, who will win the 1,000,000 P promised? We are yet to find out on this epic adventure.  
  
The players:  
  
Ash Ketchum  
Gary Oak  
May Oak  
Joy  
Jenny  
Misty  
Brock  
Tracey Sketchit  
Melody  
Jessie   
James  
  
  
Day 1: All 12 fly to the WI, and set up camp with their pokemon. This morning, Jenny and Joy had no problems setting up camp, as they had Brock helping them. (Large lump is seen under the blue material of the tent.  
      "I'll have this tent up in no time at all!" says Brock, as he is knocked out by the tent frame falling on his head.)  
      "GARY is coming? Bury me over there!" Ash remarks, pointing to a shady grove near some trees with blue blossoms.   
      "Oh, I'm not worried." May says. "I'll just have to keep an eye out for Ash." she says, sneaking a glance at the eleven year old pokemon trainer.  "My little brother is always teasing him, he's awful cruel sometimes." She comments. "Of course, I'm sure Misty will be watching him, too." Melody says there was a hint of jealousy in her voice as she said that, but there was a larger hint of jealousness in Melody's voice, than I, the reporter, have ever heard. Ash, over hearing this conversation, cheerfully adds:  
      "Don't worry ladies, there's enough of me to go around." and as far as I can see, now there is a rather large fight and...ow...ooh...Get'm, Misty! Oh, yeah! Fat cow is down! I mean, hey, wait, I'm not fighting over Ash, I mean, he is kind of cute, but...WWaaah, that hurt! You little....  
  
Day 2:  
  
      I think I broke my ankle, but no one cares, and at least I gave Melody a black eye yesterday. Hey, I'm not competing, so I may as well have fun. Tracey is leaning over my shoulder now, so Tracey please go away or I will write about the time that you...were sleepwalking, and repeated something about how cute you think K- okay, he is gone now. Anyway, Brock was stunned by a Gloom that Melody caught today, so he lay on the floor for 20 min, paralyzed, screaming,   
      "Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!"  
  
Voting time!  
Name  Vote  
Ash:     Tracey  
Gary:    Ash  
May:    Tracey  
Joy:      Tracey  
Jenny:   Tracey  
(Are we seeing a pattern here?)  
Misty:    Tracey  
Brock:    Tracey  
Tracey:   Jezo7y  
Jessie: The Twerp  
James: The twerp  
  
TRACEY has been voted off the island, because Tracey's vote was illegible it could not be counted. See ya'  next time, bye!  
  
Your faithful reporter,  
    Selena  
    
  
  
  



	2. Whirl Islands- Chapter 2-What is this, t...

Week two, day 8  
  
Hi, your 5 foot tall, blonde-haired, 12 year old reporter, Selena Goodlaw, here. My job: To tape and Document all that happens in the Whirl Islands.  Right now, I really wish I could kick Melody's butt. Really. But, I won't, even though she is driving me crazy. Anyway, if I could vote, she'd be the first person I'd vote off the island. But, we already got rid of Tracey, so I should be happy.  Okay, hey, look, it's Misty! (AKA The-time-bomb-just-waiting-to-go-off-girl.) Misty says to me   
      "What are you writing?"So I say,  
      "I'm writing 'What are you writing?'"   
      "Really, what are you writing?"  
      "I'm writing 'What are you writing?' and then "Really, what are you writing?" I answer.  
      and now she is getting mad. I think I will run now. Bye-Bye.  
  
      Okay, still Monday, this is a waste of time but at least I get a leave of absence from school.  Gary is acting nasty to everyone, mimiking Ash and pretending to be Brock. Now he is...walking around with a..notebook and saying "hmmmm..." and I'm thinking he is pretending to be Tracey, but why isn't he saying "Oh, I gotta sketch this!" ?" Wait a minute...  
      "Oh, I must write this down, because I must document it...eheheh....now I need my camera so I can-" he says.  
      "Oh, I'm sorry Gary. I didn't mean to do that." I say as he runs away after I demonstrate how kickboxing works on both BOTH your endurance and muscle strength.   I feel sorry for him-NOT!  
        
  
      Week 2, day 9  
  
      Okay, so it _was_ me who suggested having a karaoke contest...but I didn't mean for it to go **THIS** far. Okay, I just sung Brit's "Lucky" and everyone clapped. So now James is on stage, and he's singing...isn't that eiffel 65's music?  
      "My hair is Blue da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee, da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye.."  
      I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. Okay, Ash's turn. Gosh, I didn't know he was into rap.  
      "Will the real Ash Ketchum, yes, the real Ash Ketchum, Please stand up, Please Stand up! I'm the Real Ash Ketchum, yes the real Ash Ketchum all the other Ash Ketchums are just imitating so will the real Ash Ketchum, please stand up, please stand up, Please stand up..."  and now I have this weird feeling in my stomach. Melody sung a remix of "My heart will go on." At least that was a little more normal.  Someone is pulling on one of my pigtails, I dunno who it is, but if you are messing with my hair, you are messing with Squirty. Squirty used to be a Magikarp, but now that he has evolved, I need to rename him. Oh it's just Ash. He was trying to tell me something. He says that..oh gosh...okay, eh heh heh. Wow that would be cool, Ash, if you we'ren't just trying to impress me, because...    
      "**_I_** was the one who gave Gary a nosebleed and a black eye."  
  
  
Week 2, day 11  
  
I'm sooo bored. This is like, so boring. Nurse Joy brushed my hair and styled it this morning, so it looks just like hers. I like it, and everyone else seems to, but Gary breaks out into giggles every time he sees me, so I clench my fist, and he is gone. If not, there is a *BANG* and he is screaming for his mommy, and then he is gone.  
  
day 15:  
  
I went swimming today with the other guys, that was pretty cool, but I put some of my raspberry perfume on, and Gary is frequently telling me I smell like a fruit basket. He says I am that girl on the Chikita banana with that hat with all the grapes on my head. This time, I did not resist kicking him. Tonight we will vote, and we are all nervous that we will be voted off.  Except me, of course, because I cannot be voted off.  
  
VOTING TIME:  
  
Ash: Jenny  
Brock: Jessie  
May: Jenny  
Jessie: Jenny  
James: Jehhie  
Melody: Jessie  
Gary: Ash  
Joy: Jessie  
Jenny: Jessie  
Misty: Jenny  
  
Because it took a while for us to figure out james' vote, we have finally decided that it was placed for Jessie, but he cannot even remember who he voted for, or read his own handwriting.  
"I demand a recount!" Jessie shouts. We are now recounting ALL the 10 ballots *GASP* which could take over a week...no, it's still Jessie. Sorry, you must go now. Aw, James is crying. He is blue, da ba dee, da ba dye...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
        
  



End file.
